Everyone can appreciate that signs are an everyday part of our lives. Most, however, don't appreciate the difficulty of how a sign is assembled, how a sign is transported to its location and secured thereto and how a sign can be updated once it is in a particular location.
Most signs, particularly in the real estate field, are heavy, cumbersome signs that are difficult to assemble, transport and update. The weight and unwieldiness of the present day signs make them difficult for most people to safely handle, or load and unload from their vehicles. Often, these signs are constructed substantially of metal, thus increasing the chances for damage to one's vehicle during unloading, loading or transportation. Additionally, these signs are difficult to transport except in the largest of vehicles or vehicles with large storage areas.
Another problem with present date signs, again particularly in the real estate market, is the difficulty in updating the signs. For example, if a real estate agent would like to highlight new information regarding a particular property, or advertise an open house on a particular date, the present day signs are not easily changed.
In light of at least the disadvantages discussed above with the present day signs, it would be advantageous to have a sign that is easy to assemble, transport and update.